Misteri Api Biru Abadi
by Katsunawa Yura-Tassya
Summary: Mouri menjadi yandere(?) dan Firea menceritakan masa lalunya yang sungguh tragis. Masamune dkk tidak menyangka bahwa musuhnya bisa sekejam itu! Bagaimana selanjutnya? Author gak pandai bikin summary [Chapter 2] Update! DISCONTINUED untuk sementara waktu
1. Pertemuan dengan Pemimpin Yokai!

Wohoo, kembali dengan author (nan) bejat ini *plak*. Kan biasanya author tulis fic gaje, sekarang author ingin menulis fic horror dan fic ini sendiri berasal dari mimpi buruk saya mengenai malam jumat! Ingat MALAM JUMAT! *plak*. Pastinya fic ini menggunakan yokai, dan author sendiri menjadi Pemimpin Yokainya, wahaaa –uhuk … uhuk …

Mari kita mulai!

* * *

_**Misteri Api Biru Abadi  
Rated : T  
Genre : Horror, Humor  
Pair : MasamunexYukimura  
Warning : Sengoku Basara milik Capcom, jika milikku pasti sudah kacau sekacau Motochika habis disambar petir XD *dihajar Motochika FG*  
**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1 : Pertemuan dengan Pemimpin Yokai Api!**_

.

"Oi Sanada, aku akan menggunakan lapangan ini untuk latihan baseball di klub ku jadi, PERGI DARI LAPANGANKU, NOW!" bentak Masamune sambil berteriak didepan Yukimura.

"Tidak bisa, Masamune-dono. Aku harus menggunakan lapangan ini untuk latihan sepak bola karena 2 MINGGU LAGI KAMI AKAN BERTANDING MELAWAN KAMAZUKI GAKUEN!" Yukimura tak mau kalah dengan Masamune. Dia membentak sangat keras membuat Sasuke, Kojuurou dan Masamune harus menutup telinga mereka.

"What the hell?! Aku yang duluan sampai disini!" balas Masamune dengan mengeluarkan tongkat baseballnya dan mengacungkannya ke Yukimura. "Tapi aku yang pertama melihat lapangan ini!" Pernyataan yang dikeluarkan oleh Yukimura membuat Sasuke sweatdrop, bukan hanya Yukimura yang pertama melihat lapangan ini. Kan masih ada orang yang pertama melihatnya, yaitu orang yang membangun lapangan ini(?).

"Hei kalian berhentihlah bertengkar." Kata Keiji dari semak - semak dan segera menggelitik Yukimura. "Aku setuju dengan Keiji." Motochika juga menggelitik sang Dokuganryuu agar tidak sampai ke babak selanjutnya yaitu 'Berkelahi'. Kojuurou melihat adegan itu pun langsung menyiapkan negi dan memukulkannya ke kepala Motochika.

"I-ittai, kenapa kau pukul kepalaku?" Motochika mengusap – usap kepalanya akibat terkena pukulan negi. "Karena kau tidak boleh melakukan itu terhadap Masamune-sama!" tegas Kojuurou sambil menyimpan kembali negi kesayangannya(?).

"Iya, saya tau itu tapi alasannya kenapa?" Kojuurou terdiam sangat lama, dia sama sekali tidak ingin menjawabnya. Seketika suasana disitu hening keti-

"Minna, coba liat ini!" ka Ieyasu datang membawa koran yang diberikan oleh Fuuma. "Oh Ieyasu! Apa itu?" Motochika melupakan rasa sakit yang masih ada dikepalanya dan segera berjalan menuju Ieyasu.

"Ini! Katanya rumah besar yang ada disamping sekolah kita ini dihuni oleh yokai api! Dan kalau ada yang bisa memecahkan misteri '_Api Biru Abadi'_ maka pemerintah akan memberikan apapun yang dia mau!" penjelasan Ieyasu mengenai isi koran itu membuat suasana kembali hening.

"_Very interesting, __what __we __will __try to solve __this __mystery__? _Yang dapat memecahkan misteri ini pertama kali maka akan memiliki lapangan ini, gimana?_"_ sepertinya sang Dokuganryuu tertarik dengan misi dari pemerintah yang diedarkan melalui surat kabar itu dan sebagai pengganti dari perkelahian.

"Ho, aku akan ikut! Klub sepak bola pasti yang akan menang!" Yukimura pun ikut bersemangat karena hadiahnya adalah lapangan. "Boleh juga nih, kita bisa mengajak Mouri karena mungkin didalam rumah itu terdapat piano tua yang dapat dimainkannya, hahah- Ittai." Sekali lagi kepala Motochika ditimpuk menggunakan negi tapi yang memukulnya bukan Kojuurou melainkan Mouri, ketua UKS di Basara Gakuen.

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan, Chousokabe?" tanya Mouri bersiap untuk melempar CD yang ada ditangannya. "A-apakah kau ingin ikut dengan kami untuk memecahkan rumor '_Api Biru Abadi'_?" Motochika mulai ketakutan saat melihat Mouri menyimpan CD tersebut dan mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya, ternyata itu adalah …

"Ambillah." sebuah Bento! How tsundere you, Mouri …

"Jadi kau mau ikut Mouri-dono?" kata Yukimura sambil memainkan bola yang ada dikakinya. "Hmm …" jawab Mouri seperti Deidara dari anime Naruto. Ckckck …

"Kalau begitu sepulang sekolah kita kesana. Masamune dengan Yukimura, Motochika dengan Mouri, Sasuke dengan Kojuurou dan Keiji denganku. Setuju?" tanya Ieyasu dengan semangat. Semuanya mau protes kecuali Mouri yang tertunduk malu karena dipasangkan dengan pujaan hatinya(?), Sasuke lagi makan apel bersama Kojuurou, Keiji sibuk menggoda siswi yang datang sedangkan Masamune dan Yukimura bermain 'janken'. Jadi tidak ada yang protes (readers : tapi kenapa kau bilang mereka mau protes? | author : tanyakan ke alam mimpi saya(?)).

"Baik!" jawab semua serentak setelah menyelesaikan aktifitas mereka masing - masing walaupun masih ada yang malu (kalian pasti sudah tau siapa XD).

.

-skip time-

* * *

_**TENG TONG TENG TONG …**_

Suara bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Dan pasukan pemecah misteri itu segera menuju rumah ber-yokai tersebut(?). "Woaa, rumah ini memang besar tapi sayang tidak ada yang mau merawat rumah ini." Yukimura terkagum karena rumah ini besar tetapi sedih karena rumah ini tidak dirawat sehingga menjadi rumah hantu.

"Siapa yang membangun rumah ini ya?" Motochika penasaran dengan rumah ini. Pertanyaan - pertanyaan terus menumpuk diotaknya, seperti: siapa yang membangunnya, pemilik rumah ini siapa dan kenapa rumah ini dibiarkan begitu saja. Tetapi dia terheran dengan tanda nama sebuah keluarga yang tertutupi oleh tanaman merambat.

"Minna, liat ini. Sepertinya pemilik rumah ini milik keluarga ka-ka …" Motochika kebingungan membaca marga keluarga yang dulu adalah pemilik rumah ini. "Biar aku yang baca! Etto, nama keluarganya adalah … Ka-tsu-na-wa." Ieyasu segera menyingkirkan tanaman merambat tersebut dan mengejanya. "Klan Katsunawa? Aku sepertinya pernah dengar. Danna, apa kau mengingatnya?" Sasuke berpikir bahwa dia pernah mendengar nama klan Katsunawa saat mereka kecil dulu. "Sepertinya iya." Yukimura juga berpikir tentang nama keluarga tersebut.

"_And now we have 2 mission_, pertama mengungkap misteri api biru abadi dan kedua apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Katsunawa. Aku benarkan, _guys_?" ucap Masamune dengan gaya coolnya sambil memperhatikan rumah itu dengan seksama. Saat dia melihat rumah tersebut, dia melihat seorang wanita berambut biru dengan gaun putih namun sebagian gaunnya dipenuhi oleh bercak darah dilantai 2 rumah tersebut.

"Masamune-dono, ada apa?" Yukimura khawatir dengan Masamune karena sedari tadi dia hanya diam. "Iya, aku gak apa – apa. Sampai kapan kita diluar terus? _Let's go!_" Masamune menepuk kepala Yukimura lalu memberi aba – aba kepada temannya untuk memulai misi mereka. Yukimura diam ditempat dan meraba kepalanya.

_'Hangat ...'_ batin Yukimura merasakan hangat dari tangan Masamune yang besar. "Oi Sanada, kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Masamune kebingungan karena Yukimura tiba - tiba berhenti berjalan. "Tidak, barangku tadi jatuh tapi sudah ku taruh kembali. Ayo Masamune-dono, nanti kita ditinggal!" Yukimura pun berlari disusul Masamune untuk kembali ke kelompok mereka.

Saat Keiji dan Kojuurou membuka pagar, tiba – tiba pagar tersebut ambruk yang membuat semuanya merinding ketakutan. "A-ah ini cuman pagar, ja-jangan takut. A-ayo teruskan." Bahkan bagi Masamune, mengucapkan kata – kata tadi sangat susah baginya akibat ketakutan yang luar biasa yang menimpa dirinya.

Mereka pun masuk ke taman rumah tersebut, entah mengapa firasat Sasuke dan Yukimura tentang rumah ini menjadi kuat. Mereka berdua merasa seperti pernah datang kesini, sering bermain dengan anak perempuan dari keluarga ini.

"Oi Sasuke, Yukimura. Kenapa kalian berdua melamun?" Masamune membuyarkan ingatan mereka berdua tentang masa lalu. Mereka berdua pun segera kembali ke kelompok dan berjalan bersama sampai didepan pintu yang terbilang besar.

"_Hancurkan saja pintunya …"_

"_Ya, hancurkan saja dan kalian akan mati ditindihnya …"_

"_Bodoh, kenapa kau mengatakannya?"_

"_Kecoplosan, hancurkan saja pintu itu dan segera MATI!"_

Suara yang entah dari mana datangnya itu membuat mereka semua sweatdrop berjamaah. "Lebih baik pintu ini jangan dihancurkan. Coba kita ketuk dulu." Kojuurou memberi saran, takut apa yang suara tadi katakan menjadi kenyataan. Kojuurou maju dan segera mengetuk pintu itu.

* * *

_**TOK TOK TOK …**_

Pintu terbuka dengan perlahan. "Eh, emang ini dongeng?! Setelah diketuk 3 kali, pintu akan terbuka dengan sendirinya? Astaga." Sasuke kembali sweatdrop. "_Here we go!_ Misi mengungkapkan misteri api biru abadi, DIMULAI!" ucap Masamune semangat saat memasuki rumah tersebut. Saat diruang tamu mereka didatangi oleh 2 orang cewek.

"Lihat siapa yang datang disini, siswa dari Basara Gakuen. Benarkan Angeli-chan?" tanya cewek berambut ungu.

"Sepertinya begitu, Kyouko-san" jawab cewek berambut hijau.

"Wah ada cewek nih, hai cewek cantik. Kalian kok ada dirumah ini? Rumah ini kan angker …" goda Keiji dan mendapatkan balasan berupa tinju dari cewek berambut ungu atau Kyouko. "Sepertinya kalian bukan manusia." Mouri mulai curiga dengan kedua cewek ini (author : kasian Mouri baru bicara XD *dihajar Mouri FG*).

"Dulu kami manusia tapi sekarang sudah menjadi yokai dan tugas kami adalah menjaga rumah ini dari serangan manusia." Ucap cewek berambut hijau atau Angeli.

"YO-YOKAI?!" semua cengo karena baru kali ini mereka melihat yokai yang cantiknya luar biasa. "Apa mau kalian datang kesini? Jangan – jangan kalian juga ingin menghancurkan rumah ini." Kyouko mulai bersiap untuk menyerang menggunakan tombak apinya.

"Kami datang bukan untuk itu, kami hanya datang untuk mengetahui misteri dari api biru abadi." Kata Ieyasu bermaksud untuk membela dirinya serta teman – temannya.

Kyouko dan Angeli terdiam. _"So, what should we do to solve this mystery? And I hope you answer quickly" _Masamune sudah kehabisan kesabaran akibat menunggu Kyouko dan Angeli memberi persetujuaan untuk mengungkapkan misteri itu.

"Kalian tidak bi-"

"Kenapa disini ribut sekali?" semua orang yang ada diruang tengah melihat cewek yang turun dengan didampingi 2 pengawal layaknya tuan putri.

"Ketua!" Kyouko dan Angeli berlari kehadapan cewek yang dilihat Masamune tadi. Rambut biru dengan gaun putih yang sebagian gaunnya dipenuhi bercak darah, mungkin dia pemimpin dari semua yokai yang ada dirumah ini.

"Ketua, ada manusia ingin mengetahui misteri dari kekuatan anda." Kata Kyouko.

'_Jadi, dia memiliki kekuatan tersebut?_' batin Mouri. "Hmm … kalian para manusia, jadi kalian ingin mengetahui misteri dari api biru abadi ini?" Tanya 'ketua' kepada Ieyasu dkk sambil berjalan mendekat.

"I-iya, kami semua yang ada disini ingin mengetahuinya." Kata Ieyasu.

"Kalau begitu, kalian semua harus menggunakan kalung ini." Kata 'ketua' sambil memberikan 8 kalung berbentuk belah ketupat. "I-ini untuk apa?" kata Sasuke takut lalu mengambil kalung tersebut, disusul yang lain.

"Kalung ini bernama Kalung Nokotara. Kalung ini memiliki fungsi yaitu untuk melindungi kalian agar tidak diserang oleh yokai liar diluar sana. Aku akan menjelaskan misteri api biru abadi tetapi dimulai dari cerita masa laluku sebelum menjadi pemimpin yokai api dirumah ini. Setelah itu, kalian pasti dapat menyimpulkan sendiri misteri dari kekuatan itu." Ucapnya sambil berjalan ke arah ruangan tertutup disamping dapur setelah Masamune dkk memakai kalung Nokotara.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Masamune dkk? Dan kenapa dia harus menceritakan masa lalunya?

Nantikan di _**Chapter 2 : Terungkapnya Misteri Api Biru Abadi!**_

* * *

_**Gomen kalau ceritanya kependekan, author masih bingung apa yang terjadi selanjutnya soalnya author sudah dibangunin oleh ortu XD.  
**_

_**Jika masih ada salah kata disini mohon dimaafkan karena author tidak terlalu menyukai pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia XD *dihajar*.**_

_**Terakhir kata dari saya ...  
Review please ^^**_


	2. Terungkapnya Misteri Api Biru Abadi!

Kembali dengan author disini! Gomen kalau telat update soalnya author lagi sibuk dengan urusan sekolah, hehehe …  
_Well_ dichapter 1 memang banyak typo diakibatkan author lagi sakit pas nulis tuh chap, namun di chapter ini author harap banyak perubahan.

**Ini balasan review :**

** marisaica73: Salken juga! Woaa, ini chapter selanjutnya! (Gomen, doc managerku lagi error jadi gini tulisan akunnya ^^")  
**

**aretaannisa-prussia****: Boleh juga tuh, wkwkwk  
**

**Kaien-Aerknard****: Gak apa – apa, mamak ku aja gak log *liat R*. Kalau bukan itu berarti harus kata 'gue' dong? Tepat sekali dan anda mendapatkan 1 rupiah(?) *dihajar*. Keiji : Mago jadi guru OAO;;. Arigatou …**

**Runa LS****: Kan ceritanya lain OAO nanti deh kubikinin ada mamak Yura serta si Mouri jadi papak Yura XD. Kisahnya saya ambil dari chat kita loh … Mau – mau saya dong, saya kan authornya XD *dihajar Mouri FG & Runa*.**

Sekian balasan reviewnya! Saya menghargai pujian(?) kalian semua. Daripada banyak bicara mari kita mulai!

* * *

**_Misteri Api Biru Abadi__  
__Rated : T__  
__Genre : Horror, Humor semi Tragedy__  
__Pair : MasamunexYukimura, MotochikaxMouri__  
__Warning : Sengoku Basara milik Capcom, jika milikku pasti sudah kacau sekacau Motochika habis disambar petir XD *dihajar Motochika FG*_**

**_._**

**_Chapter 2 : Terungkapnya Misteri Api Biru Abadi!_**

_._

Sang ketua _yokai _api pun berjalan ke arah ruangan tertutup disamping dapur. Dia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut secara perlahan, menimbulkan suara yang terbilang horror bagi Masamune dkk.

**KRIEEETTTT BUUMM …**

Pintu terbuka dengan lebar namun rubuh begitu saja dihadapan sang ketua tersebut. Sedangkan semua bahawan menatapnya dengan raut khawatir, bagaimana tidak khawatir kalau tiba-tiba saja ketua mereka diam layaknya patung setelah rubuhnya pintu itu.

"Ke-ketua? A-anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya salah satu pengawal yang ada disebelah kanannya yang diketahui bernama Akatani Orei.

"Hmm … Kayo, Orei, Kyouko dan Angeli. Sudah berapa lama kalian tidak membersihkan ruang ini? Kalian tau kan kalau ruangan ini adalah ruangan dimana aku sering bermain dengan orang yang memakai bandana merah dan orang yang memiliki tato dibelakangku. Kuberi kalian waktu untuk membersihkan sekitar 5 menit," perintah tersebut dibalas dengan anggukan para bawahannya dan segera masuk ke ruangan tersebut untuk membersihkannya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Yukimura dan Sasuke _nii-san_," ketua berjalan ke arah kedua orang tersebut sambil memberikan fotonya saat kecil kepada Yukimura dan Sasuke.

"Ja-jadi kau …"

"Perkenalkan namaku Katsunawa Yura. Aku adalah teman masa kecil dari Yukimura dan Sasuke _nii-san_. Kalian bisa memanggilku Firea. Salam kenal ~" kata Firea dengan nada senang karena bertemu dengan teman bermainnya waktu kecil.

"Yu-Yu-_chan_ … hiks … YU-_CHAN_! Kemana saja kau ini? Kukira kamu tewas dalam kejadian itu! Kami kesepian! Tidak ada yang bisa membuat kami tertawa seperti dulu … hiks …" ucap Yukimura disela isak tangisnya, dia sangat merindukan teman lamanya. Teman yang membuatnya tertawa, marah dan menangis.

Yukimura tidak menyadari bahwa Masamune merangkulnya. Masamune tau bahwa dia laki-laki tapi apa salahnya kalau Yukimura berbagi kesedihan dengannya karena dia juga kehilangan teman lamanya.

"_Don't cry, Yukimura,_" Masamune berusaha menenangkan Yukimura yang terus saja menangis. Dia mulai memeluk Yukimura dan tidak menyadari bahwa adegan tersebut dilihat oleh Sasuke yang membuatnya harus memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Masamune. Entah apa yang merasuki Masamune sehingga melakukan adegan itu.

'_Perasaan apa ini? Perasaan ini berdebar-debar didalam hatiku saat aku memeluk Yukimura. Apakah perasaan ini …' _batin Masamune sambil menatap Yukimura yang masih saja menangis.

"Ketua, ruangannya sudah selesai dibersihkan. Ketua bisa masuk sekarang dan aku akan menyiapkan teh buat semuanya," Kayo yang tiba – tiba muncul dibelakang Firea membuat semua orang hampir jantungan (minus Kyouko, Angeli dan Orei) dan berjalan ke arah dapur tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Baik, semuanya maaf menunggu terlalu lama. Silahkan masuk," Firea mempersilahkan tamunya masuk duluan ke ruangan tersebut. "Ah, saya hampir lupa. Masamune, sepertinya kau merindukan teman lamamu bukan? Teman yang sering kau panggil 'Oru' itu. Kyouko, bisa kau panggilkan Kuzeneka-_san_ kemari biar suananya makin greget. Hehehe," aduh, si Firea membuat mood Masamune makin memburuk. Gas elpiji watt … eh ralat GASWAT!

"Kenapa kau mengetahui namaku padahal tadi aku tidak menyebutkannya dan kenapa kau juga mengetahui nama temanku?! **_Are you stalker?_**" tanya Masamune emosi dengan penekanan kata diakhir kalimatnya.

"Hahaha, aku mengetahui data pribadi kalian termasuk Masamune dari salah satu bawahan yang kubanggakan. dia bernama Kuzaneka Norui. Benarkan, Kuzaneka-_san_?" jawab Firea sambil menunjuk bawahannya yang baru saja masuk.

"Yup dan sepertinya anda membuat sang Dokuganryuu marah," Masamune segera berbalik, mencari asal suara tersebut yang ternyata berasal dari orang yang dia kenal dulu. Kuzeneka Norui, teman masa kecil Masamune sekaligus orang pertama yang membuat 'kebahagiaan'-nya kembali lagi setelah ibunya membuangnya.

"O-Oru, apakah itu kau, Oru?" Tanya Masamune. Kaget, sedih, senang dan rindu, semua perasaannya bercampur aduk.

"Yap ini aku, Masmun. Hehehe," Norui segera berjalan ke arah Firea dan berdiri disampingnya. Masmun adalah nama kecil dari Masamune, apakah Norui ingin mati jika menyebut nama kecil Masamune dihadapan temannya? Hanya Masamune yang tau(?).

"Hoo, jadi ini nama kecil dari ketua klub Baseball hah? Sebarkan ah~" Masamune segera berdiri dan mengacungkan tongkat baseball kesayangannya yang dia dapat entah dari mana ke arah Motochika. "E-eh, gue hanya bercanda! Jangan cepat emosi gitu!" Motochika mulai takut saat Masamune mulai mengayunkan tongkatnya dan mengarahkan ke arahnya.

"Tidak ada kata 'maaf' dalam kamusku, _stupid!_" Motochika memejamkan matanya, dia tidak ingin muka gantengnya (hoekk) rusak akibat tongkat tersebut.

"Cukup, Dokuganryuu. Berhenti mengganggu Chousokabe! Yang boleh mengganggunya hanya aku seorang, AKU!" tidak disangka ketua klub musik mengatakan itu yang membuat semuanya cengo termasuk Motochika sendiri. "Kalau tidak mau berhenti, terpaksa … aku harus menghentikannya," lanjut Mouri sambil menyiapkan kepingan CD disemua celah tangannya dan jangan lupa tatapan mautnya, tatapan ini sungguh legendaris sehingga banyak orang takut mengganggu Mouri sekalipun itu preman yang ada dipasar minggu dekat rumah author(?).

"Tsu-tsundere …" ucap semuanya (minus Mouri)

'_Pfftt … baru kali ini aku melihat laki-laki tsundere. Pertunjukan yang sungguh menarik,' _batin Firea.

"Kenapa melihatku? Mau kubunuh?" ancam Mouri sambil mengacungkan CD yang ada dicelah tangannya ke semua orang diruangan itu.

'_Tatapan membunuh itu … sifatnya berubah. Dari tsundere ke yandere,_' semuanya langsung _sweatdrop_ berjamaah setelah melihat perubahan sikap Mouri yang berlangsung sangat cepat.

"Cu-Cukup bercandanya, ini saatnya serius!" seru Firea sambil menatap semua orang yang ada diruangan itu. "Dan jangan menatapku seperti itu, Yukimura," seketika Firea _speechless_ saat ditatap Yukimura dengan wajah berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil yang menemukan kembali bonekanya setelah 1 tahun menghilang.

"Go-gomen, Yu –eh Firea," ucap Yukimura sambil mengelap mukanya dari bekas tangisnya tadi.

"Nah ini tehnya, _gomen_ kalau kelamaan," ucap Kayo yang datang dari dapur dan segera menaruh gelas-gelas teh yang masih hangat ke meja kaca disitu dan kembali ke dapur untuk menyimpan nampan sekaligus berdiam diri disitu agar dia tidak dimarahi oleh ketuanya karena mendengar percakapan antara ketua dengan para tamunya.

Seketika ruangan hening, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Yang terdengar hanya suara jangkrik. Firea menatap kembali semua orang sambil menyeruput teh hangat yang dibawakan Kayo tadi. "Jadi, aku akan mulai dari cerita masa laluku karena cerita ini berhubungan dengan kekuatanku tersebut," kata Firea setelah menaruh kembali gelas tersebut ke atas meja. Semua orang diruangan tersebut mengangguk setuju.

* * *

_**FLASBACK MODE : ON**_

"Kakak, kenapa klan kita ditakuti oleh orang lain?" tanya seorang anak kecil yang bernama Yura itu kepada kakaknya –Koyako.

"Karena kita ini _yokai, yokai_ liar biasanya akan menakut-nakuti manusia bahkan ada yang membunuhnya. Tapi kita berbeda, malah kita melindungi manusia dari gangguan _yokai. _Para manusia hanya salah paham saja pada klan kita," jawab Koyako sambil menepuk pelan kepala Yura.

"Wah klan kita hebat ya, kak! Selalu melindungi manusia! Nanti kalau Yura dah besar, Yura mau melindungi manusia seperti ayah, ibu dan kakak!" ucap Yura semangat sambil meninju udara. Kakaknya hanya tertawa melihat adiknya yang semangat. Namun dari kejauhan terlihat 2 pasang mata menatap kakak-beradik tersebut dibalik pohon sakura yang bermekaran.

"Yura-_chan_, aku akan menghilangkan rasa senang dan banggamu itu sebentar malam. Aku harap, aku bisa membunuhmu dan memakan organ-organmu seperti orang-orang yang sudah kubunuh dulu," ucap orang yang memperhatikan mereka dengan seringai licik dan menghilang dari pohon tersebut.

* * *

_**Malam Hari di Mansion Katsunawa … **_

"_Okaa-san, Otou-san. _Kenapa semua _daimyo_ disini menatapku terus?" tanya Yura takut karena ditatap dengan tatapan iblis. Yura bingung karena semua daimyo yang ada diruangan ini menatapnya seakan tatapan itu akan membunuhnya, menghancurkannya dan menghilangkannya dimuka bumi. Kakaknya menatap adiknya dengan khawatir, dia tidak ingin adik kesayangannya ketakutan.

"Psstt … jangan bicara dulu ya, Yura-chan. Kita lagi rapat," kata Koyako seraya merangkul adiknya agar suasana hatinya tenang. Yura menatap kakaknya seakan tatapannya berkata baik-Yura-akan-diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mari kita mulai ra–"

"Tokoki-_sama_! Ada penyerangan!" seru pengawal dimansion itu sambil lari ke arah ruangan tersebut dan sujud didepannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah pengamanan dimansion ini sudah diperketat?" tanya Tokoki melihat wajah pengawalnya yang tersirat ketakutan dan kepanikan. Terdengar suara bisikan dari para _daimyo_.

"Pengawal dimansion ini ternyata lemah ya? Hanya penyerangan biasa sudah ketakutan,"

"Iya, kalau dimansionku pengawalnya pasti menghentikan penyerangan tersebut dengan berbagai cara,"

"Aku tau kenapa pengawalan disini lemah karena disinikan sudah ada _yokai_ terkuat yang disegel dianak perempuan itu. Sebaiknya kita menjauhinya, bisa-bisa kita tewas ditangannya," bisik salah satu daimyo disertai anggukan setuju oleh daimyo yang lain.

Bisikan terakhir tersebut membuat suasana hati Hikari yang sebelumnya tenang menjadi tidak terkontrol sehingga cakar-cakar tajamnya muncul dan mengacungkannya ke arah para _daimyo _masih saja berbisikan. "Sebaiknya kalian diam jika tidak, cakarku yang akan membuat kalian semua diam!" seru Hikari sambil menatap tajam semua _daimyo_ disana membuat semua _daimyo_ terdiam.

Mana mungkin seorang ibu rela anaknya dibenci dan dijauhi oleh orang lain, apalagi itu orang penting yang akan membangun masa depannya. Sekarang saja hanya 2 orang manusia saja yang mau mengakui sisi _yokai_ anaknya dan dapat berteman baik dengannya, mereka bernama Sarutobi Sasuke dan Sanada Yukimura.

"Hikari, tenanglah. Siapa yang melakukan penyerangan?" tanya Tokoki setelah menenangkan istrinya dan kembali menatap pengawalnya yang masih sujud didepan pintu ruangan.

"Penyerangannya berasal dari klan Akari, Tokoki_-sama_," jawan pengawal tersebut dengan suara bergetar karena ketakutan. Hal itu membuat sang pemimpin _yokai_ Katsunawa terheran.

"Bukannya klan Akari telah bersumpah tidak akan menyerang klan kita? Kenapa mereka melakukan penyerangan yang mendadak seperti ini?" Tokoki semakin heran dengan reaksi pengawalnya yang terdiam. Hikari syok mendengar kabar itu sedangkan kakak-beradik itu hanya terdiam seakan mereka tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Maaf, namun yang menyerang hanya 1 orang dan dia adalah Akari Toru. Anak dari Akari Yoshika dan Akari Himeno. Dia juga telah membunuh semua anggota klannya dan memakan organ mereka," pengawalnya masih bergetar ketakutan setelah menjelaskan masa lalu Toru.

Sedangkan Koyako yang sedari tadi diam menjadi syok. "Ti-tidak mungkin. Toru kan sahabatku, tidak mungkin dia menyerang kita. Iya kan, Yura?" Yura mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang kakaknya katakan.

"Iya, bahkan Toru-_niisan_ sering membelikanku takoyaki. Tidak mungkin Toru-_niisan_ jahat!" seru Yura sambil menatap ayahnya. Tokoki hanya terdiam mendengar pernyataan yang dikatakan oleh kedua anaknya. Semua _daimyo_ pun menatap kedua anak tersebut dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Para _daimyo_ sudah mengetahui sisi gelap dari _yokai_ Toru tetapi kenapa kedua anak ini malah membelanya?

"Hei apa kalian bodoh? Toru itu gila! Dia sudah membunuh anakku!" seru salah satu _daimyo_ dengan anggukan para _daimyo_ yang lain. Anak semua daimyo dibunuh satu per satu oleh Toru dan mereka tidak mengetahui alasan mengapa Toru melakukan hal keji tersebut.

"TIDAK! Toru-_niisan_ itu baik! Dia sungguh baik!" seru Yura dan segera berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut ke arah hutan sakura. Saat Koyako ingin mengejarnya, ibunya menghalanginya.

"Biarkan adikmu menenangkan dirinya dulu. Dia masih kecil jadi gak masalah kalau dia melakukan itu," ingin rasanya Koyako menjambak rambut coklatnya itu. Kenapa ibunya malah membiarkan adiknya pergi? Bisa-bisa dia diculik. Namun disaat yang bersamaan muncullah Toru dari atap yang ia lubangi sambil membawa mayat para pengawal.

"Ho, sepertinya ini menarik. Semua daimyo telah berkumpul, mari kita berpesta sebelum kematian kita datang. Hahahahaa …" Toru segera menusuk semua _daimyo_ yang ada tanpa belas kasihan dan segera memakan organ tubuh mereka.

Koyako segera menyiapkan pedang Yusanaganya, ibunya menyiapkan cakar-cakar tajamnya dan ayahnya menyiapkan pedang Kurotoka miliknya. Ya, hanya mereka bertiga yang tersisa disini. Pengawal yang sedari tadi diluar ruangan tersebut ternyata sudah tewas tertusuk pisau beracun Toru.

"Dimana Yura? Dimana anak cengeng itu, hah?" tanya Toru, bersiap untuk membunuh mereka bertiga.

"Dia sudah pergi! Aku tidak menyangka kau akan begini, Toru!" seru Koyako yang tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah menitikkan air matanya. Dia masih tidak percaya apa yang sedang terjadi dihadapannya. Sahabat terbaiknya membunuh semua _daimyo_ yang ada dan memakan organ tubuh mereka.

Toru pun berbalik dan menatap Koyako dengan tatapan sinis sambil tertawa ala psikopat. "HAHAHAHA, tidak menyangka hah!? Kau tau semenjak klanku bekerja sama dengan klanmu, mereka tidak menganggapku lagi! Mereka terlalu mengagumimu serta adik cengengmu! Daripada aku tersiksa, aku membunuh semua klanku dan memakan organ mereka agar kekuatanku meningkat! Dan sekarang adalah giliran kalian, HAHAHAHA!" tawa Toru menggema diruangan tersebut. Koyako pun mengeluarkan aura _yokai_nya dan segera menyerang Toru sekuat tenaga diikut oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Sekarang telah terjadi pertumpahan darah dimansion Katsunawa. Entah siapa yang akan memenangkan pertarungan tersebut. Dan kejadian itu tidak diketahui oleh Yura.

* * *

"Firea …" ucap Yukimura, khawatir dengan Firea yang mulai terisak mengingat kejadian itu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok kalau kamu tidak mau melanjutkannya," kata Motochika setelah meminum teh yang telah mendingin sedari tadi.

Firea segera mengelap air matanya dan menatap semua orang. "Gak apa-apa kok. Akan kulanjutkan ceritaku. Lagipula ceritaku sudah hampir selesai,"

* * *

Yura hanya terus berlari dan berlari didalam hutan sakura, namun dia berhenti setelah mendengar suara ledakan yang berasal mansionnya. Yura pun berbalik dan segera berlari kembali ke arah mansionnya. Ia terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya, taman bunga tempat dia bermain bersama sahabatnya –Sasuke dan Yukimura telah dipenuhi mayat-mayat dan bercak darah dimana-mana.

Mansionnya terbakar dan paling mengejutkan adalah tubuh kedua orang tuanya dan kakaknya yang tergeletak didekat pohon sakura. Yura segera berlari ke arahnya dan menggoyangkan tubuh kedua orang tuanya. Namun hasilnya nihil, dia pun menyesal meninggalkan mereka. Dia pun berbalik ke arah kakaknya dan menemukan bahwa dia masih bernafas.

Yura segera menggoyangkan tubuh kakaknya membuat sang pemilik membuka matanya walaupun susah. "Yu-Yura, syukurlah kau … selamat …" ucap Koyako parau. Yura segera memukul kakaknya dan memeluk kakaknya yang sudang terbaring lemah ditanah.

"Hiks, kakak sungguh bodoh. Kenapa kakak senang kalau Yura kembali sedangkan keadaan kakak yang kacau begini!? Seharusnya kakak memperdulikan diri kakak sendiri dari pada Yura, hiks …" Yura menangis didada bidang kakaknya dan kakaknya segera mengelus punggung adik kesayangannya.

"Yura dengarlah. Disuatu klan, seseorang … rela tewas seperti ini untuk melindungi pewaris … terakhir klannya. Dan pewaris terakhir dari klan kita … adalah kamu, Yura. Kamu harus bisa hidup … tanpa kami, Yura. Kamu juga harus … bisa meningkatkan kekuatanmu _yokai_ dan … melawan Toru. Atau buatlah parade … malam 1000 iblis untuk melawan Toru, mungkin dia juga … membuat parade malam 1000 iblisnya sendiri. Kata ayah dan ibu sebelum meninggal, bawalah … kalung ibu, pedang Kurotoka … serta pedang Yusanaga milikku. Itu menjadi … warisan kami untuk … mu, Yura dan namamu bukan lagi Yura tetapi Firea," ucap Koyako dengan suara yang hampir habis dan darah mulai keluar dari mulutnya.

Yura mendengar kata itu segera menangis sekeras mungkin mendengar kalimat terakhir dari kakaknya. Dia tidak ingin sendirian didunia ini. Dia hanya ingin bersama keluar kecilnya walaupun dia harus mati namun pasti kedua orang tuanya serta kakaknya akan marah serta sedih melihat pewaris terakhirnya klannya tewas karena bunuh diri.

Dengan berat, Koyako mengangkat tangan kanannya dan segera mengelus pelan pipi adiknya, untuk melihat wajah adik kesayangannya untuk terakhir kalinya. "Sa-Sayonara … Katsunawa Yu– tidak, Fi-Firea …" Koyako pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan senyuman tulus terlukis diwajah pucatnya. Yura kembali menangis setelah tidak merasakan lagi tanda-tanda kehidupan lagi dari kakaknya.

"A-aku Firea akan membalas Toru-_niisan_ karena telah membuatku kehilangan orang yang kusayangi. Aku akan membalaskan dendam atas kejadian ini!" seru Yura atau Firea sambil mengalungi lehernya dengan dengan kalung ibunya dan mengambil pedang Kurotoka serta Yusanaga. Kemudian berlari ke arah hutan sakura.

Setelah kepergian Firea dari mansion tersebut, mansion pun rubuh dan menimpa ketiga mayat tersebut. Ketiga mayat tadi terbakar bersama kenangan-kenangan indah saat mereka masih hidup dan hanya menyisahkan kenangan terakhir sebelum mereka tewas dibunuh Toru.

Kejadian tersebut masuk didalam koran dengan artikel 'Pembunuhan klan Katsunawa' dihalaman pertama koran tersebut. Setelah kejadian tersebut, Firea terus berlatih sampai dia berumur 16 tahun. Sekarang dia telah berhasil membentuk parade malam 1000 iblisnya yang berpusat dirumah kosong dekat Basara Gakuen. Dan Firea telah mengembangkan kekuatan hebat yang memiliki elemen api, kekuatan tersebut bernama 'Api Biru Abadi'.

* * *

"Jadi, awal terciptanya kekuatan tersebut adalah kebencianmu terhadap _yokai_ bernama Toru itu?" tanya Mouri setelah mendengar cerita Firea yang dibalas dengan anggukan Firea. Semua yang ada didalam diruangan tersebut menatap Mouri seakan berkata kau-sungguh-hebat-Mouri.

"Tepat, dan kekuatan itu akan semakin kuat jika pemiliknya semakin membenci orang yang dia incar," jawab Firea sambil menatap jendela didekat sofanya. Semua kembali terdiam, mencoba mencerna kembali kata demi kata yang diucapkan oleh Mouri dan Firea.

"Tapi bagaimana anda mengetahui semua kejadian ini padahal anda berlari ke hutan sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku mengetahuinya setelah bertemu Kuzaneka-_san_. Dia memang berbakat untuk mengumpulkan informasi dan detail masa lalu seseorang. Seharusnya kamu bangga mendapat teman seperti ini, ya 'kan?" tanya Firea sambi menatap Masamune dan dibalas oleh decikan lidahnya.

"Begitu ya rahasia kekuatan tersebut. Hanya dengan kebencian, kekuatan itu semakin kuat. Apakah ada resiko menggunakan kekuatan ini, Firea-_san_?" Kojuurou mencoba membayangkan kekuatan api biru abadi. Firea tampak berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kojuurou.

"Hm, memang ada sih. Kalau kita memakai kekuatan penuhnya, mungkin pemilik kekuatan tersebut akan ..." Firea sempat terhenti ketika suasana diruangan tersebut menjadi mencekam. "Menghilang dari dunia ini ..." lanjut Firea. Yukimura yang mendengar itu, seketika membelalakkan matanya.

"Ka-kau bohong 'kan, Yu-_chan_? Ka-kalau itu resikonya, se-sebaiknya kamu tidak menggunakan kekuatan itu secara penuh! A-aku tidak ingin kehilangan temanku lagi!" bentak Yukimura. Dia tidak percaya bahwa kekuatan hebat itu mengandung resiko yang sama hebatnya juga. Sasuke dan Masamune pun berusaha menenangkan Yukimura yang masih syok, kelihatan dari seluruh badannya yang bergetar hebat.

Mereka semua kembali hening. Keiji ingin bertanya kepada Firea namun dia harus mengumpulkan keberanian untuk memecahkan keheningan ini. Setelah beberapa lama mengumpulkan keberanian, akhirnya Keiji memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Jadi untuk apa kami memakai kalung ini?" tanya Keiji sambil menunjuk kalung yang ada dilehernya. Firea menatap dalam Keiji dan segera berdiri dari sofa.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi saat didepan pintu, kalung ini berfungsi untuk melindungi kalian sekaligus akan melupakan kata yang ingin kalian tulis atau diucapkan saat kalian membahas rahasia tersebut. Dan saat kalian melepas kalung itu, salah satu bawahanku akan menemui kalian untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi dengan kalian. Mereka juga akan melindungi kalian dari serangan _yokai _liar yang ingin mengetahui rahasia ini. Apa kalian sudah mengerti?" jawab Firea panjang-lebar sambil menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang. Semuanya mengangguk mengerti dan kembali terdiam.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Firea mencoba memecahkan keheningan. Firea segera member isyarat kepada para bawahannya untuk membersihkan kembali ruangannya. "Sebaiknya kalian pulang, ini sudah malam. Lagipula kalian semua harus ke sekolah besok dan ingat jangan pernah kalian melepas kalung Nokotara itu tanpa alasan jika kalian ingin selamat karena bawahanku tidak segan-segan membunuh kalian," ancam Firea.

Mereka mulai bergidik ngeri ketika mendengar kata tersebut. Mereka segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut yang diikuti oleh Firea dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar rumah –_yokai_ tersebut.

"Maaf kalau kami membuat anda merepotkan Firea-_san_," ucap Ieyasu sambil membungkukkan badan diikuti yang lain. Firea hanya _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"Gak usah terlalu formal, kita semua seumur. Kapan-kapan kalian boleh berkunjung kesini lagi kok. Hati-hati dijalan ya," ucap Firea senang sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada teman-teman barunya.

* * *

Digedung Basara Gakuen lebih tepatnya dilantai 2, dikelas 2-1 terlihat seseorang menatap kesembilang orang tersebut sambil memainkan pisau beracun ditangannya. Dia sama sekali tidak takut kalau pisau itu mengenai tangannya ataupun anggota tubuh lainnya. Dia hanya terus menatap 8 siswa dari sekolah ini sambil menyeringai iblis, dia sedang merencanakan sebuah rencana yang keji sama seperti saat dia membunuh semua anggota klan Katsunawa dan meninggalkan Yura yang menangis saat itu.

"Cih, jangan senang dulu. Aku akan membuatmu menangis seperti dulu, Yura-_chan_. Hahahaha …" tawa seseorang dari balik kaca Basara Gakuen. Seperti akan terjadi peperangan antar _yokai_ di Basara Gakuen.

Selanjutnya _**Chapter 3: Yukimura diculik!**_

* * *

**_Huwaa, saat nulis chapter ini author hampir nangis lho! #gakadayangnanya. Dan alhasil chapter ini kelewat batas saat mengetik, wkwkwk._**

**_Author masih menerima saran dan kritik dari senpai-senpai author serta para readers yang telah membaca fic ini^^._**

**_Dan sekali lagi author minta maaf karena keterlambatan updatenya karena sekolah tidak mengerti perasaan author T^T (?)..._**

**_Terakhir kata dari author ..._**

**_REVIEW PLEASE _**


End file.
